1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source system used as, for example, a backlight source of a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, flat panel displays as typified by liquid crystal TVs and plasma display panels (PDPs) have become a trend, and among them, most of mobile displays are liquid crystal displays, and precise color reproducibility is desired in the mobile displays. Moreover, as backlights for liquid crystal panels, CCFLs (Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamps) using fluorescent tubes are mainstream; however, mercury-free light sources are environmentally desired, so light emitting diodes (LEDs) and the like hold promise as light sources replacing CCFLs.
As such a backlight system using an LED, for example, techniques described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2001-142409 and 2005-302737 have been proposed. An LED backlight system shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-142409 includes a plurality of separate lighting sections, and carries out lighting operation of each of the lighting sections independently. On the other hand, an LED backlight system shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-302737 detects illumination light from a light source by a light-sensing device, and controls the light emission amount of the light source on the basis of a detection value obtained by detecting the illumination light.